Taking Chances
by Elle Seren
Summary: When Dr.Briefs witnesses the explosion of an innocent planet he saves the life of the last living Saiyan. After the boy is raised on earth he decides to attend college and lives as a tenant in the doctors house where he falls for a very Saiyan-like girl..
1. Prologue: Perhaps

**A/U: Hi all! That's right, I've got a new anime addiction and I've been itching to write one of my own. So here it is, Dragon Ball Z, a Bulma and Vegeta fic! Once again an awkward couple but if my other fan fictions go to show anything I have a certain weakness for bad boys so here goes! **

**Summary: An alien boy a certain blue haired girl's father found in space after said alien boy's planet was destroyed is retrieved and brought to earth at the age of five where he is taken in by an orphanage that raises him though he retains his Saiyan powers. When he wants to attend to college he calls in a favour from the doctor and comes to live as a tenant in his home where the man's daughter develops a certain taste for the mysterious and temperamental 'man'. B/V and perhaps more pairings ensue! **

_Prequel: _

_zzzzZZZZZZZZ! The energy blast rattled the titanium enforced windows as it zipped by with a distinct buzzing noise._

_Dr. Briefs tapped furiously away at his keyboard, frantically trying to understand what his readings were telling him. This was his last flight before he was to return to earth where his wife and young daughter were waiting._

_He had always wanted to explore space and after coming up with capsule corp. he had all the money and means to do so and while exploring during this past year his company, or should he say his wife, had allotted him he had made many interesting discoveries but this was the most alarming._

_His computer had woken him from his slumber while on autopilot alerting him to a mass energy source passing by and he had barely evaded it before it blasted past –straight towards the medium sized red planet in the distance that he had just left. _

_It had been his final stop before heading back to earth, and he had barely stayed anytime after discovering that the inhabitants were fierce warriors who didn't take kindly to visitors. With a muffled 'boom' in the distance the massive energy clot that was similar to the ones exchanged between two planets he had visited that traded such mass energy packages as a means of power landed on the far off planet._

_Perhaps it was misdirected or a purposeful shot but either way such a planet as the one it was headed towards was not made to accept such a package and would surely...he slammed his hands down on the keyboard as the sound of the innocent planet being destroyed filled his ears. _

_It wasn't just a hunk of rock that had been destroyed, there were millions of people, alien or not, that had just been mercilessly destroyed without a chance to defend themselves. The opposite of how a proud race like the Saiyans would have wanted to go._

_Suddenly out of what could only be described as a mushroom cloud that had erupted from where the planet used to be something exploded outwards, perhaps a piece of crust, he thought vaguely but his scientific brain informed him underneath his grieving that the chances of one piece of crust being propelled from the wreckage was highly unlikely._

_Perhaps...he quickly typed in a set of coordinates as if, well, as if someone's life might depend on it and yes –he was right as usual, the object had been launched from approximately the centre and the most stable part of the rough civilization and therefore likely to crumble last, reinforcing his idea that it wasn't a random piece of debris._

_Perhaps, just perhaps, if someone were already set up and ready to go into space at the push of a button someone would have time to send them out, even if it was in a random direction. It wasn't likely but still...punching in a new set of rough coordinates he grabbed a mug of coffee and glued his eyes to the radar because this last flight had suddenly become a whole lot more than just a return trip. It was retrieval..._

**A/U: So there you have it, a young Saiyan boy has been rescued by Bulma's dad...now what happens when the genius's daughter meets him several years later? Review and I'll let you know ;)**


	2. Saiyan At Heart?

**A/U: Alright, so I'm going to update again because several very nice people reviewed! Thanks guys ^_^ ! Normally I might wait a little longer to update but the Prologue was pretty short so...here goes! Hope you enjoy!!!**

Bunny Briefs gave a little squeak of alarm as Yamcha nearly caused her to drop the tray on his way, briskly brushing past her.

Bulma sighed, brushing her aqua tresses' out of her eyes, brain automatically reminding her that she needed to get her hair cut despite being emotionally drained after their latest argument. It was all they seemed to lately, argue, argue, and oh right, argue some more!

"He could at least give me the respect to come out and admit he's cheating rather than slithering around behind my back." She mumbled under her breathe, only feeling a small twinge of uncertainty as she didn't actually have any proof of his outings as of yet but it was only a matter of time before she did. She _was _a genius after all.

"Is he not staying?" Her mom asked, her constant cheerful spirits barely hampered by Yamcha's lack of manners. "No mom, he's not staying. Hopefully he's never staying again!" She raised her voice slightly as the front door slammed as if to put emphasis on her point.

"Ooh, the NERVE of that boy! To think, I, Bulma Briefs, a GENIUS IN THE MAKING puts up with that no good, piece of mauled over and pissed on trash! I can do better. I am beautiful, smart, and witty and could have any man I want. He is LUCKY to have me and" –her mother continued setting out snacks, glancing out the window in a suspicious manner but Bulma brushed it off assuming she expected company – "how could he even THINK that a cool collected woman such as myself, would fall for his lame ass excuses like BABYSITTING, when I have friends all over the place, being as popular as I am" –in the middle of her 'cool and collected' rant she swung round and nearly bowled her rather small in stature father right over but he merely stumbled, still buried in his blueprints for a new capsule design.

Cerulean blue eyes blinked bringing her back into the present. "Oh! Oh, sorry daddy, I didn't see you there." Her father looked up at his only daughter and squinted at her slightly through his thick spectacles.

So maybe he wasn't in his prime anymore, but he was still a genius right? "Yes Bulma darling, you are in fact a genius just like your old man." He gave a small chuckle and moved along through the door to his study.

Okay maybe not. For a moment she could only stand there, rage building inside her, threatening to explode. "Do you think he'll come down for a snack later?" Came her mother's wistful voice causing Bulma to break away from her angry mumbling and thankfully create a distraction from her building anger.

Of course she knew she was a genius! Why would her own father feel the need to remind her? "No mom, I don't think he's going to come down for a snack." She explained slowly, attempting to keep the slight sarcasm from her voice.

Don't get me wrong, she loved her mom dearly but the blond haired Bunny certainly was...different than most people. She had her moments but how her father got off as a genius marrying this slightly ditzy brained woman Bulma had no idea.

She sighed quietly to herself. Well, look at her love life. Tethered down to a worn out mule like Yamcha while she was a top class filly! She knew she could do better...but if she was honest with herself she was afraid to try.

Afraid to try because out there were people far more experienced than her –and she hated being a novice at anything, and she hated being alone. "But the boy eats like a wild animal! Surely food might work to coax him out for awhile. I just hate to think of him holed up in that little old room all day with nobody to talk to."

Bulma felt her lips twitch slightly as she attempted to control a small laugh despite her current circumstances. "Mom, if you feel so bad for him why don't you just go up there and talk to him?" She proposed innocently and her mother's face lit up like it was Christmas all over again.

"Oh really? Do you think he'd like that?" Bulma nodded, flicking back her unruly hair with a small amount of irritation along with a giggle as her mother all but bounced up the stairs.

Why did she giggle? Because she had found a new favourite hobby. The tenant boy who was renting there smallest room at the moment was ridiculously introverted and when disturbed, or, dare she think it, provoked in any way by the young blue haired woman he tended to become rather...irritable.

Or in other words was prone to temper tantrums that verged on becoming dangerous. So far he had not laid a hand on her besides shaking hers when they first met but it had come close.

Most girls might find him frightening and certainly he could be quite intimidating but he was also mysteriously aloof and there had never been a mystery that Bulma Briefs couldn't solve. She found him...intriguing.

Glancing into one of the many mirrors hung about the family room she frowned at her blue hair which was, of course, perfect just like the rest of her, from her curvaceous figure to her wide sparkling eyes and immaculate dress complete with French manicure.

Her bangs were verging on too long though and if she kept having to push them back the oil from her fingers would cause her to break out and that was unacceptable. She had to look amazing because...because...she frowned shaking her head, trying to break the train of thought.

Not for Yamcha. Then for who? The tenant boy? She snorted slightly, crossing the room to the intercom and pushed one of the many buttons tentatively with her finger.

"Hello?" She called out softly, knowing her mother must be almost there, despite the room being on the other side of the overly large mansion. Static was the response and a flicker of annoyance crossed her mind just as a deep male voice replied in a slightly weary tone.

"You're going to have to speak up if you want me to hear you woman." Something about his tone caused her to shiver but she refused to address that. "You don't want me to speak up." Almost immediately this time he replied, "You're right of course."

She let a small smug smile grace her features before he followed with, "I don't want to hear your voice." She gasped, momentarily releasing the button in indignation. The fire inside ignited she mashed the button down furiously and hissed, "Well for your information I just sent my mother up to keep you company so unless you want to deal with her over me I suggest you get down here. Of course I can speak up so she knows you're in there."

She released the button with a satisfied huff and turned away only to find herself face to face with a very angry looking young man. With a squeak of shock she felt her large blue eyes widen in shock as he smirked down at her from his mere inch higher although he seemed much taller because of his black hair which stuck up crazily in the air.

Barely catching a glimpse of him he suddenly disappeared again and her only clue to his whereabouts was the hot breath against her neck before a hand clamped down on her mouth. "No, we wouldn't want her to know where I am."

Bulma tried to control her breathing as she felt his body slide between hers and the wall, able to feel every single one of his impressive muscles flush against her body.

Rather than fear or lust she felt only irritation though. Okay so maybe a little lust, but could she really help it? He was like a Greek God. Still, she had always controlled such emotions, the same as happiness or sadness, even with, correction, when she USED to be with Yamcha, she had never given into such weakness.

Wriggling her tongue between her lips she finally got it out enough to slowly slide along his palm which she noted was slightly damp and from the salty taste, it must be with sweat. It made her curious as to what he was doing up there in his room but she only had around two seconds to puzzle it out before he was shoving her away in disgust and she saw, as she spun to face him to her delight, wiping his palm off on his jeans furiously with an expression of shock, bewilderment and distaste on his face.

"What was that for woman? Is that some sort of revolting earth custom?" He demanded still waving his hand in the air like she had injured it in some way. She giggled, he probably thought she had. "Oh please, why don't you tell me?" She told him in as superior a voice as she could.

"You've lived here longer then I have." He froze looking wary of her for the first time. "I...have learned in my courses on human culture," he made a face at this word as though it were totally foreign, "that it is impolite to ask a woman's age."

His dark eyes that were so black she couldn't distinguish the pupil from the iris flickered downward, taking in her entire body with one glance as though despite having lived her for almost two weeks now he had not yet bothered to properly take her in. She shivered slightly at the small smirk that worked its way into one corner of his lips in a darkly attractive way as he took in her short skirt, leggings and long sleeved shirt that hugged her body in all the right places.

"And," he continued, going in for a second glance as she crossed her arms somewhere between flattered and uncomfortable at his assessment in his what-do-you-know-tone, "You do appear to very much be a woman so I am justifiably uninformed about who has inhabited this pathetic planet longer."

"Well done, Sherlock." She muttered, giving him a slight glare, despite being attracted to his devil-dare attitude. It was what first drew her to Yamcha come to think of it, but with all these women around, and having grown accustom to the cities luxuries, he had lost his edge, and therefore lost her.

"Sherlock?" He puzzled slightly only letting down his guard slightly. It almost made her want to giggle again in her very girlish way despite her tough attitude. He may be a rock hard, introverted alien, literally, but when it came down to earth customs he was a lost cause.

She had been two when her father brought him back from space and put him in the orphanage where he had been raised and in the picture her father showed her he hadn't looked very old but his mind had evidently always been stuck on that little red planet he had been launched from seconds before destruction.

"My name is not Sherlock, woman, it is" – "Vegeta." She said shortly and he seemed taken aback as a placed my hand on his chest, taking a small step forward and batting her lashes at him. Bulma bit back another laugh as the gears in his brain started grinding obviously flipping through his mental book of earth customs, trying to figure out what it meant when a female earthling invaded your personal space bubble and remembered things like, oh, your name.

She could feel him tense, not in a show-offy way under her hand but in a ready-to-run-at-any-second way. She wonder if when someone touched you on his Saiyan planet it meant they were about to blow you up?

She knew he had some sort of ability to harness a small ball of energy in his hand, or so her father had told her. He could also supposedly fly and fight far beyond the abilities of any human. Not that she had seen him do any of these things. She _had _only met him for the first time two weeks ago despite hearing about the monkey-boy from her father several times.

"I do not understand what it is you want earth-woman." He told her gruffly, shoving her hand away then wincing as though ready for a blow but the girl with aqua hair merely folded her arms and pouted obviously. He once again looked alarmed. Clearly she was confusing him.

"I was only replying to your...obvious signals." She informed him with a small grin as it was her turn to flick her eyes down at him. He growled low in his throat in an impatient but not flirtatious way. She highly doubted he even knew what flirting even was.

"If I touch you it is only to silence your obnoxious tirade of useless comments, not because I want to give you the impression that I wish to...mate with you." This all said in his most haughty tone but the end became uncertain as she immediately rewarded him for his efforts by looking offended.

"Well clearly your efforts to silence me failed as I am _still _speaking AND I never said a single word about mating you vulgar male." Suddenly she threw her hands up in the air and stomped a couple steps away. "Of course, you're just like him, stupid, and...And thick headed! And COMPLETELY and TOTALLY hung up on sex! Honestly, is it not possible for a girl to just want some decent company?"

He looked totally disgruntled at this point. "Woman!" He barked but she continued to rant, waving her hands in the air, not noticing as he became further confused as her words started to make less and less sense and started to sound less and less like a language he understood as he stopped being able to focus.

All he knew all of a sudden was that she was very beautiful and very temperamental –and very like a Saiyan woman. He felt something stir inside him as he was reminded of one of the things his body craved -the touch of a woman.

One of the many things he could not obtain on this planet was a female strong enough to withstand him in more ways than one. He struggled for breath as it suddenly became very warm and his vision started to seem very narrow with room only for her. Lust had surfaced inside him and something more. Something that made his lungs like iron and his body seem weak and unattractive to himself.

"Woman!" This time his voice came out in a snarl, low and vicious, and almost satisfactory. She froze though, seeming frightened as he stared at something around his waistline and looked down suspiciously at himself...to see that a ball of flame red energy had burst from his palm and was crackling there, just waiting to be thrown.

It was just this offset that brought him back to himself, and he was aghast at himself. What had just been going through his head? Thoughts of mating with this pathetic human because for a moment she had seemed almost Saiyan in her anger? It disgusted him, and yet invigorated him.

Because no matter whether it had been raw power or his body taking over his wish to show off for this easily frightened earthling he had finally been able to create an energy ball which he had not yet been able to master despite remembering how he had done it as a child with ease.

Suddenly she let out a small strangled sound and he almost felt concerned. Okay, so maybe he felt just a _little _concerned for her. After all, despite being alien and sometimes cruel in comparison to these humans and emotional detached he did not wish to harm them unless they caused him harm.

After all he still needed them much as he hated to admit it. He could fly short distances, and was far more powerful than most humans but had there been any other Saiyans alive they would have laughed at how pitifully weak his was. Even a child could take him.

Someone with such weak Ki they could not create an energy ball! But some how...somehow this woman gave him that power. He stared at the ball in his hands and she noticed the way it made a light dance in his fathomless eyes, his small smirk still in place, obviously pleased with himself.

She saw his dark gaze and watched her life flash before her eyes. Mostly half finished inventions...lack of love life...goals she never accomplished...and she realized how depressing it all was. This realized, he could throw that energy ball at her any second and just like that, she'd be dead before she had a chance to scream...

**A/U: So what do you all think?? I reallyyy want reviews because I'm not sure how much I like this story so far so I need to know what you guys think! **

**Happy Reviews = Happy Writer! Come on, you know you want to :D**


	3. Temporary Mate

**A/U: Alright, back with another chapter of "Taking Chances". (Yes the name of this story will be explained in later chapters although if you're really curious you can just ask in your review...) Hopefully you enjoy it and please please take five seconds out of your day to review at the end it would make me soo happy and inspire me to write more :D**

**And I know EVERYONE does this but i was sort of in a silly mood so...now for our guest speaker who will be making an appearance in the next chapter!**

**Goku: Oh noooo! It's only the second chapter and Vegeta's going to kill Bulma!**

**Vegeta: Of course I'm not you idiot. There wouldn't be a story if I did that.**

**Goku: Sure there would, trust me, I've died before, lots of stuff happens down there! *goofy grin***

**Vegeta: *death glare of doom* MORON! This is a ROMANCE fic which means its full of...fluffy...crap...and...stuff...and...**

**Goku: Why are you turning red Vegeta? Are you feeling alright?**

**Vegeta: SHUT UP!!!**

**Elle: Well then...while those two work around there manliness issues while starring in my romance fic, let's get on with chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vegeta...or anyone else...but most not Vegeta *depression* . . . okai moving on!**

"D-Don't you dare!" She tried to sound brave as she stood rigidly a couple feet from him, all thoughts of comparing him and Yamcha romantically disappearing as she saw her life flash before her eyes. Mostly of her half finished inventions and lack of luck in her love life.

She thought of Yamcha, back to their first kiss all the way to their fruitless arguments of late and all she felt as she wallowed in the ashes of there once passionately burning romance was sadness. Not even longing for what she had lost. Just sadness.

He looked up at her incredulously. Why was she stammering like that? What had he done to offend her now? Of course he found her seesawing temper attractive but...why did she not find his display of power attractive? Was he simply to weak, even for this human?

Shuddering with disgust for his own abilities he quenched the energy ball angrily wondering if he'd be able to make another one later in his room. "Don't do what?" He huffed, prepared for her barrage of insults at his weakness but he refused to look down in shame as he stared straight into the cerulean blue eyes that sometimes seemed dull like any other humans...and other times burned with the fire only a Saiyan could possess.

"O-oh, I thought..." She laughed sheepishly, tucking her hair back as he only blinked, waiting silently. "I asked a question woman." He said flatly and suddenly she was glaring again. Why was it whenever he showed his strength, mentally and physically, that she got angry?

"Alright, I thought you were going to throw it at me!" She snapped and he actually took a half step back, looking at his hand which remained bare although a small red glow appeared there that he quickly tried to quench before she could notice.

"But...would that not kill a human being?" He asked innocently, trying not to believe was she was getting at, to avoid the anger inside. Aside from being passionate and stubborn as a mule this woman could make him feel anger like no other! And anger, was strength.

"OF COURSE IT WOULD!" She screeched and he blinked in surprise before the fury suddenly exploded out of him and lashed out at her. "And you would think so lowly of me as to think I would kill a defenceless, weak, pathetic woman such as yourself?!"

Immediately he realized his mistake and winced, ready for the blow that should follow. Any decent Saiyan would have his head for such a comment. "Yes." She simply answered, hands on her hips and he nearly groaned with frustration.

What was this woman? It was easy to think of her as a Saiyan at times but she kept 'pulling the carpet out from under him' as these humans say and flipping him upside down again! How could he please her if he didn't know what she wanted?

Suddenly he froze at this thought. Again, how had it happened again? Had he just wished to...no. No. She was not a real Saiyan and therefore unacceptable for him. He glared at her, the way only a former prince could before turning and stomping toward the door that lead to the outside world of theirs.

He took a deep breath of the slightly damp air that they called 'spring'. It was perfect training weather but the humans possessed none of the things he required to truly hone his power and in frustration he ripped off his shirt as he paced angrily outside the house, looking at his truly pathetic muscles.

How could he hope to impress anything, much less a _human _with such a poor physique? The poor young Saiyan ground his teeth together as he pulled his fist up and punched a hole in the ground, feeling the sharp pain and enjoying it as it heightened his senses and made him feel more worthwhile as his fist plummeted a foot into the ground.

He truly should not be feeling these things for this human, only a true Saiyan woman deserved his attention...and then it hit him. There _was_ no more Saiyan woman. He could wait his whole life for someone 'worth his time' but he would never find someone.

And yet here he was living with the next best thing.

Once again he looked at himself but this time he was frantic as he found nothing worth looking at in the opinion of the young Saiyan. Growling in frustration in held his hands to his head, ignoring the blood streaming down one hand.

He had only managed to make one energy ball and that was nothing compared to what he would have to do to get the attention of the fiery blue haired girl.

...

She could only watch as he stomped furiously off, disappearing from sight as the door closed none too quietly behind him, reminding her of Yamcha's exit this morning. What was _his _problem? With a quiet sigh she reached into her pocket and looked at her cell phone which informed her that she had no new messages.

She knew Yamcha well enough that she knew he wasn't going to be the one calling her back. This in mind she also knew she would have to call him eventually. As much as she didn't want to be alone, as much as she was afraid of trying for something bigger and better...something more like the mysterious tenant who constantly looked like he wanted to kill her...she knew thanks to Vegeta that her feelings for Yamcha were gone for good and the thought only brought her relief.

Their relationship had been ninety percent work and ten percent pleasure and she knew they were both ready to move on. Most likely, he already had. With great trepidation she flipped open the phone and started to input the numbers.

For some reasons she was nervous. They had been through a lot together, broken up a million times but this was far more finalizing. Far more serious. Maybe she should think it out more...she bit her lip shaking her head determinedly. She was a genius. Geniuses did not have doubts.

Holding the phone up to her ear it started to ring once...twice...on the third ring he picked up with a low moan. She thought she heard shuffling and a faint giggle in the background. "Yamcha?" She tried, but her mouth was dry and came out rough and low.

"What dude?" He asked in a strained voice and she gasped, offended that he thought _she _was a _dude_. "Look I'll call you back later," He said impatiently as a louder giggle sounded near the mouth piece, "I'm getting laid right now."

She gasped louder this time and suddenly the giggles on the other end cut off. "B-Bulma?" He stammered but she barely heard, pulling her phone away from her ear as she stared at it disbelievingly as it sunk in.

It had been easy enough to believe that they were both getting over each other and things just weren't working on and yes _maybe _he'd cheated but to call while he was in the middle of 'getting laid' by some random girl when he had whole heartedly agreed with her for the years that they should wait till they were married!

Her knees went weak as the phone slid from her fingers to the ground where it landed just before she collapsed, wishing she could just faint away and forget this happened...

...

From outside where Vegeta was punching holes in the ground with his fists he was aware of the woman's heart beat escalating. He sneered nastily, perhaps that no good boyfriend of hers had returned.

He wasn't even her mate; he only pretended to act like one even though he always came in reeking of other females. He should blast him into the next dimension next time he saw him...except he didn't sense anyone else Ki in the room with her.

He stopped bashing his fists long enough to recognize that something else had upset the woman. Standing up he growled low in his throat, half ashamed of the result. No, he was the Prince of all Saiyans, he was better than that!

This time when he snarled it was a full, beastly sound that would have made any mortal cower. It would do for now as she stomped towards the house, ready to save his female from whatever had caused her such pain as her Ki flew all over the place.

Whipping the door open so hard the doorknob tore a hole in the wall as it hit he stared menacingly at the...small silver box? He felt off balance as his foe turned out to be the device these humans spent so long talking to each other through as the woman started to collapse.

Suddenly at her side he caught her in his arms searching his brain for a reason. Nudging the 'telephone' with his foot he managed to flip it upwards and catch it in one hand as he balanced the woman who was making very odd sounds awkwardly with one hand and his knee, hoping on one foot.

"Bulma? Bulma?" It kept saying in an annoying voice that could only be her temporary mate's. "The woman does not wish to speak to you. Never call her again." His message having been delivered in a suitably gruff fashion, he shut the annoying box hard, crushing the fragile screen in the process and chucking it the ground –perhaps a little too hard as it smashed through the hard wood floor.

"Woman?" He asked irritably, trying to set her down but she latched onto the front of his grey NY sweater and he couldn't shake her free because he might break her in the process. "Woman!" He snapped again, trying to maintain his tough demeanour as confusion started to take its place as liquid that smelt strongly of salt leaked from her eyes which were shut tight.

His brain informed him that these were tears, and meant she was in either emotional or physical pain. Dr. Briefs had informed him that Saiyans were also capable of tears, but he had never heard of one doing so. It was a sign of weakness.

She appeared to be fine...he glared at the smoking crater in the floor where he had put the phone. Had her temporary mate caused her some sort of internal sickness? He tried to remember what humans needed when they were sick.

If a Saiyan got sick than it was left to either die or overcome its illness with their own strength but humans did not live by such standards of strength. They had medicines, not that he had bothered to learn anything about them...there was also simple remedies for these soft creatures to 'make them feel better'.

Things like...soup and rest? Was that it? He was pretty sure that was what he had learned in that ridiculous class Dr. Briefs forced him to take. Well the rest part was easy enough to take care of; he had a general idea of where the woman's bedroom was.

Taking the stairs...well...actually he just took one leap and made it to the top, flipping himself with one hand over the banister and landing smoothly on the balls of his feet, absorbing most of the noise and hardly jostling her although she seemed beyond noticing as she curled in his arms.

She made a small noise as they landed, before burrowing her face in his chest. He nearly dropped her in surprise. What was she trying to do? He decided it must be another strange human custom when they were grieving and quickly went over to the second last door on the left of the long upstairs hallway and only hesitated slightly before kicking it open semi-gently only to see the master bedroom with Bunny Briefs looking stunned on the other side in her robe.

"Oh, hello Vegeta!" She said delightedly not even seeming to notice her daughter curled in his arms or the uncomfortable look on his face. "Ah...ah...um..." He mumbled, stumbling away towards the next door and opening it more cautiously this time and sighing in relief when he saw that it was unmistakeably Bulma Briefs room, with its strikingly white walls and blue accents around the room, each wall actually a large white board she had scribbled several formulas and diagrams on.

A large bed was placed in the centre of the back wall and he walked over and placed her on the bed, brushing her overly long bangs out of her face before he turned away abruptly from his moment of softness and stalked towards one of the giant whiteboards.

It looked like she was working on some sort of mass project she had titled the 'GR'. In fact the plans circled the whole room along with bits of circuitry and metal. He couldn't have understood it if he wanted to, but as it was, being a Saiyan; he cared very little about it, since it did not help him with these feelings of disgusting mushiness for the woman that were developing quickly or help him get stronger.

"Ve...geta?" Came a soft voice that sounded stuffy and confused. Turning round with a hard expression on his face she gave a small squeak of fright, looking down at her comforter with 'tears' in her eyes nearly brimming over as she half propped herself up with one arm, long blue ponytail trailing over her shoulder.

He looked down at his hands and saw nothing threatening about them and felt exasperated. What a pathetic human, she was afraid of him when he had done nothing to threaten her at all, and he told her as much. "You're pathetic, woman." He sneered and suddenly she was full of strength as she leapt off the bed, face flush with color as she began to scream at him again.

The room began to spin but he was determined to keep control. So she had mood swings? That didn't make her Saiyan, she was still below him. He fought off the tingle in his hands, the desire to impress her with his power. _She's below me. She's below me. She is –_his internal chant was cut short as something hit his cheek.

Glancing down slightly in disbelief he saw that she stood directly before him, spitting fire at him, hand still partially raised. Had she...had she...dared...to...strike him?! Bulma tossed her hair proudly, putting her hands on her hips with a smirk to challenge his.

"I am NOT pathetic." He barely heard her as the fury –and perhaps some admiration for her courage rose within his chest. Grabbing the offending hand by her slim wrist and wrapping his other arm around her waist with a guttural noise deep in his throat he carried them both back to the bed in one leap, pinning her soft...curvaceous...attractive body beneath him.

He felt a conflicting emotion rise within him as his plan backfired. The fear was still there in her eyes but she was too proud to scream and stared him down, mouth clamped shut. "Do it, I dare. Tear my throat out with your teeth you...you...beast!" She challenged, voice choking as she pressed her head back, baring her neck.

He blinked; palms itching again, but not just to show off his physique, not to attract her although she was already in such a compromising position...his fingers itched to touch her, to feel the curve of her waist in his hands as he leaned down, unable to break his fascination with the smooth column of her neck which loomed closer, the farther he leaned.

The closer he got the harder she breathed, starting to panic as though he might actually dare to tear the satin of her skin and stain her creamy complexion with red, red blood. He was finding it hard to concentrate on just her neck as she shifted between his legs distractingly.

His lips parted slightly as he pressed them to the hollow of her neck and jaw as soft as he dared, flicking his tongue across the skin as she gasped in surprise, urging him only to suck harder, very aware of the tightening of his masculine parts, and his hands, which had found their way to her hips where they curled tightly, probably too tightly and the dilation of his pupils though it was barely discernable from the iris.

Suddenly he pulled away; face once again unfathomable as he struggled to mask his thoughts of lust for her and anger with himself for showing such weakness for the woman. He had not even decided whether he wanted her for a mate yet and if he did he should not be showing weakness, he should be showing his strength.

After all, Dr. Briefs had explained humans and Saiyans were very alike physically so how could there mating rituals be very different? Still it was hard not to just give himself over to her when he saw how she looked up at him, pink lips parted slightly in shock, huge blue eyes wide.

Touching the fresh red mark on her neck with one blunt finger he looked at her with shiny black eyes, behind which all his secrets were locked. "Mine." He whispered and then his head shot up at the sound of a creaking footstep in the hallway and he disappeared off her bed, the only clue as to where he went was the slight sway of the window as it shut again.

**A/U: So what do you guys think??? Let me know so i can decide where this story is going! I currently have two ideas and I'm not sure which one to pick! Also, feel free to ask questions, critisize (helpully, not rudely) or just leave a nice review :D**

**Vegeta: O_o**

**Goku: Are you sure you're alright?**

**Vegeta: O_o**

**Elle: I think i killed him with that last scene of mushiness...**

**Goku: Hey Vegeta, what does getting laid mean? Why was Bulma so upset?**

**Vegeta: Did no one ever have 'the talk' with you as a child?**

**Goku: I talked to lots of people as a kid! There was this one time, in the desert, when -**

**Vegeta: NOT THAT SORT OF TALK YOU IDIOT. Ugh...getting laid is...when...what you and Chichi did before she got pregnant!**

**Goku: Oh...OHHHH!!! But she said that was okai since we're married *innocent confused face***

**Vegeta: Obviously Yamcha wasn't married to that girl he was...doing that...with...**

**Goku: Vegeta, you're turning all red again!**

**Elle: It means he's embarrassed Goku**

**Vegeta: SAIYANS DO NOT GET EMBARRASSED**

**Goku: Sure we do, there was this one time -**

**Vegeta: SHUUUTTT UPPPPP!!!!!!**

**Elle: Okai...hopefully we'll never have to have this 'talk' again if you review. Pretty please :D? **


	4. Confirmation and Cookies

**A/U: Hey all! So I apologize for that note I left before, it was very selfish of me. Thank you to all of you who reviewed though! To apologize, here's a long chapter three! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I wish...hey, it's my birthday in about nine months! Anyone want to sell me the rights? Uh-huh, not happening...**

She let her head fall back on the pillow as the morning light streamed in through her curtains. Was yesterday all a dream? She remembered arguing with Yamcha, phoning him up half an hour later and finding him already in bed with someone else and having a minor break down.

Funny, she didn't even feel that angry anymore. There _was _a sort of dull ache but other than that...it was just sort of gone. That might have something to do with the dream part. In the dream Vegeta had carried her upstairs and they had an argument where she hit him and then he got angry and put her on the bed...and then gave her a this incredible kiss and called her 'mine'.

After that her mother had come in and asked her some questions but she had ignored her in a sort of dazed half awake way, trying to figure out what had happened. At some point she must have fallen asleep because judging by the sun in her eyes it was now late morning. Which meant...

She leapt out of bed, slapping herself mentally for being such a lazy bones yesterday. She was supposed to be helping her dad with the new project she had specifically requested! So what if Yamcha had finally given her the proof she needed to a hundred percent prove he had cheated on her?

So what if the super cute mysterious alien tenant had given her a –she froze, brush half way through her silky blue hair. Slowly she tilted her head to one side, letting her hair fall sideways revealing a large purplish-red mark that blossomed against her creamy skin in the hollow between her neck and jaw.

So that hadn't been a dream? Certainly Yamcha hadn't given it to her before he stormed out; they hadn't had any physically romantic contact in at least two weeks. She sighed, putting her brush down gingerly as though it might bite, still studying herself in the mirror.

She was beautiful, confident, and had the brains to back up her confidence. Who could say she couldn't have what she wanted? Now the question was, what did she want...

...

"Morning Daddy," She chirped happily, dropping a kiss on top of his lavender hair as he smiled up at her vaguely from his morning coffee and blue prints. "Bulma these plans are perfectly, well, perfect!" She beamed at the genius' admiration.

"Well they should be I barely slept this week working on them." She said smugly. "Oh, morning mom, you're looking good this morning." "Oh yes honey, the house was so quiet yesterday I caught up on all my soap operas, but, well, you wouldn't know about that, you slept like a baby after your little upset."

Bulma winced at her mother's cheerful honesty but knew she hadn't meant to be cruel. "Well...yes...actually...I have something to say about that." Both her parent's looked up expectantly. Perhaps they tried to stay out of her business and let her run her own life, but it didn't change the fact that they loved her and noticed when she was going through a rough time.

"Does it have anything to do with Yamcha?" Her mother asked delicately, fingering something on the counter where she was cooking breakfast and Bulma looked at it curiously. It looked like a piece of circuitry that had gone through a wood chipper and barely managed to hold together. Something about it was familiar...

"Yes actually, it does." "Did you finally break up with him?" Her father asked slightly gruffly and she blinked at him in surprise as it was far out of his norm to speak up like that. "Why?" She asked bleakly, knowing he'd translate this to 'why do you care'? The father daughter team could connect in ways no one else would ever understand. After all, they were both genius's.

He cleared his throat noisily, pretending to look back at his paper. "I just want to see you succeed that's all. As long as you're happy I won't step in but that boy knows nothing about nothing and you can do better honey." His face turned a slight purplish color from the strain of expressing so much non-scientific information in one sentence.

She giggled and gave him a one armed hug to his surprise which he returned with a small half smile. "Well then you'll be glad to know that we both...unanimously decided...it was time to move on." She struggled to say calmly. Come to think of it, her father was right, and she was a little peeved that he had 'decided to move on' so easily.

"Good." Came a far more gruff voice then her father's from the doorway of the kitchen and she hoped no one noticed how quickly she straightened up and tugged on one of her silky blue pigtails that had been rather strategically placed.

"Good morning Vegeta." She replied calmly, trying not to think too hard on what 'good' meant in context with what she had announced. "Woman." He said shortly and plunked himself down in a chair, pulling the entire plate of toast toward him as he cursed himself internally. He hadn't meant to say that aloud it just sort of...slipped out. These humans were rubbing off on him.

Her mother let out a small giggle and Bulma glared at her sideways not sure whether her mother thought their exchange was amusing or if she was just excited at the fact that he had dragged himself downstairs to eat with them all for once.

"Save some for the rest of us, you portable vacuum." She snapped half teasingly, only hesitating slightly before snatching a piece off the top of the stack. He froze as she bit into it smugly, masking her nervousness though her father fared less well, eyes flickering between the two young adults frantically. Vegeta's dark gaze met his for a heart stopping moment –in a not-so-romantic way.

Chuckling darkly he pushed back his chair slightly and saw the older man wince noticeably. "Your father seems to understand that it is dangerous to come between a hungry Saiyan and his food." The aqua haired minx just shrugged, licking her fingers.

"Well since _my _mother made it and you're _always _hungry then maybe if you ate with us more regularly I wouldn't have to eat your food." She winked at him and then turned to her father once more; ignoring him like it was nothing.

"So daddy, it's Saturday and you said we could work on the GR today." He hesitated still looking over her shoulder at the half stunned Saiyan. Seeing his hesitation she stuck out her full lower lip and widened her jewelled blue eyes.

Vegeta watched admiringly as she played him just right until he finally nodded and she jumped up and down happily, throwing her arms around his neck and then grabbing his hand to drag him out the door after her.

Realizing he had been left alone with Bunny Vegeta picked up the plate of toast and dumped it all down his throat, licking the butter off his lips as he stood, gaze fixed on the door before giving the ever happy blond woman an unsure nod as though to thank her as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh Bulma's been so excited about putting this machine together for the longest time. Ever since her dad said you'd be coming to live with us and explained about your desire to enhance your muscular structure she threw herself whole heartedly into this." He blinked slightly as the words sunk in.

"So she is...creating a room suitable for a Saiyan to become stronger in?" "Yes silly, that's what I said." She said in a sweet slow as honey voice and he bristled at her tone and being called silly. "Why?" He asked and the woman just giggled holding a finger up to her mouth before leaning closer.

"I think she might be slightly taken by you. She was oh so hurt when that Yamcha boy stopped coming around but I think she might have a thing for you." "What exactly is a 'thing'?" He asked, utterly confused as to how you could have a thing for someone. "Like a crush, silly."

Deciding she had no answers that made any sense to him and getting fed up of being called silly, he stood abruptly and walked out the door in the direction they had gone.

As he crossed the lawn he kicked at the grass angrily, opening a furrow in the springy green material. She was creating a machine to make him stronger? She was practically telling him what she wanted! But her mother spoke of a 'crush'...perhaps it had some other meaning on earth.

On Saiyan if you wanted to crush someone it usually meant you wanted to kill them but why then would she want him to get stronger? To get stronger for the purpose of impressing another was the first step in the mating process. What if the mating process was different here? He winced at the thought that it might involve 'crushing' on each other. No, that was impossible, after all, how else could you do it?

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by an irritated voice. "And that's _another _thing to fix. Do you realize in the past two days you've ripped up half of my mother's lawn and punched two holes in the house?" He looked up in surprise, seeing a furious Bulma.

Vegeta just grunted and stuck his hands into his jean pockets, smirking slightly as he caught a glimpse of the mark he had left out of the corner of his eye before it was covered up by her pigtail again. What an adventure. It had already begun and he hadn't even decided whether he wanted her yet or not. Perhaps here they were allowed 'temporary mates' but not on Saiyan. There was only one, now, then, and always. So how was he to know she was 'the one'?

"Woman" –"My name is _Bulma_." She replied, glaring harshly at him, which only made his smirk grow as he reached out with one callused hand to touch her left pigtail lightly, enjoying the way her eyes flickered towards the large metal skeleton sitting a couple yards from the house where her father stood, ordering men in foolish looking hats about as he studied a folder meticulously.

"_Bull_ma...hm...It suits you." He told her with a devilish smile that most human girls found appealing but just seemed to make her that much more temperamental, in a very, very, attractive way to the Saiyan prince. Raising a threatening hand he just chuckled and grabbed her hand in a very familiar way. "Ah-ah, we wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday would we?"

Suddenly she went through one of her mood swings again and half narrowed her shiny aqua eyes in a way that made his heart beat faster as her hand curled around his slightly. "I don't know, you tell me. Do we?"

He half opened his mouth to speak when the honk of a very petulant driver interrupted the moment. She quickly removed her hand from his and spun round, shielding her face from the sun with the same hand casually.

"I thought I saw a certain fabulous blue haired girl!" Called a cheerful voice and Bulma cried out happily, running towards the car. "Chichi! Goku!" She called as the red convertible ground to a halt. "Don't forget me, sugar." Called a dry sarcastic voice as she glanced in the back curiously and gasped as she saw the curly blond haired gangster woman.

"Oh...Launch! It's been awhile. Nice hair." She gave Chichi a curious look who just shrugged apologetically before leaning over to whisper, "We had a little accident on the way up concerning sneezing. So far she hasn't mentioned Tien so..." Bulma sealed her lips, wide eyed. "My lips are sealed."

"Speaking of sealed lips, I heard about that ass Yamcha. You want me to teach him a lesson?" She asked with a roguish expression on her face as she stood up on the seat and jumped out to stand next to her blue haired friend. Bulma just rolled her eyes, trying to appear nonchalant.

"No Launch, it's fine, you know, we've been together since forever but...it just wasn't meant to be. And yes, what he did was a total asshole move but whatever. I've had a couple weeks to get over it, I mean, I knew before he thought I did."

Chichi pulled off her oversized sunglasses, sticking them back into her black hairdo suspiciously. "Promise you aren't you going to burst into tears?" "Promise." Bulma swore with a small smile as they locked pinkies. Vegeta could only watch cautiously if also curiously.

The other man who had been sitting beside the Chinese woman caught his eye as he rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "I don't understand, Chi. Why do girls always do that thing with their pinkies?" If Vegeta was the thankful type he would have agreed that it made no sense and thanked him for asking first. Fortunately, he wasn't.

"It's just a girl thing honey." She told him dotingly as she touched his cheek sweetly which he returned with an accommodating smile. "Well it doesn't make much sense, but whatever you say Chichi." "Hey Bee, who's the new guy? This the cute tenant you told us about a couple weeks ago?"

To Bulma's credit she hardly blushed under Vegeta's incredulous glance. First silly now _cute_? Would the insults never end?! "Oh yah I guess I did tell you about him, I couldn't remember." She locked eyes with both women quickly, telling them not to call her bluff. She definitely mentioned him more than once. After all, who wouldn't be excited about an alien boy coming to live in your house, much less a former prince!

She had to cringe though as the ever bold Launch rolled her shoulders with a crunch as she said offhandedly, "Guess I can't blame you, the alien boys around here are pretty cute." She shot Vegeta a devil dare smile, having learned from experience that flirting with Chichi's man was a recipe for disaster. Unlike Bulma's tough stance this woman's cavalier attitude simply made him irritated.

"Yes they are." Chichi agreed avidly, leaning in for a kiss from her truly cute, childish boyfriend. "Even if he is an alien," She kissed him again, "He is an excellent boyfriend." "And an even better kisser, right?" The blond finished sarcastically and Chichi shot her a 'look'. They may have had this conversation before once or twice, Bulma thought with a giggle, not noticing Vegeta's peeved expression.

"I am not cute." He said firmly, getting a raised eyebrow from all three females. After a small silence, Chichi leaned a little closer, hand laced tightly with her 'boyfriends'. Vegeta was disgusted by it. 'Goku' as they called him was the only other person in that pod that saved the last Saiyan left –the other man, acting all innocent and ridiculous with this woman didn't count.

"It's a compliment, Vegeta." Bulma explained after a short moment of silence as he stared at her with fathomless alien eyes that she found strangely alluring. "It is not a compliment to be referred to in such a way. 'Cute' is a term used for children and people with no pride." He said with a slight sneer as he looked down on 'Goku' who simply blinked, looking blankly back.

He had been younger when they left the doomed planet, and was later dropped on his head so he forgot anything he had learned on Saiyan. Vegeta on the other hand was doomed to live the rest of his life utterly confused by everything around him.

Glancing the woman's way he took in her long legs, clad only in her strappy sandals and very short shorts despite the fact that it was not yet summer and tiny clingy tank top. "Although I might call you cute, woman." He told her in an indifferent tone, curious as to whether it would bother her.

The dark haired woman in the car gasped obviously using his definition of cute but his fantastic blue hair woman who never ceased to amaze him simply flipped her hair and turned her back on him, glancing almost seductively over her shoulder at him.

"Then _I _will choose to take it as a compliment." They locked eyes for a moment and he gave a nearly invisible nod before she turned back to monopolize her friends attention –just as the blond haired one sneezed.

Now standing before them was a bushy blue haired _girl _who looked lost and confused. "Oh, welcome back Launch." "I hope I wasn't too-too dreadful." She said, biting her lip in a way that was not nearly as attractive as the lighter blue haired woman's, in Vegeta's opinion.

He shook his head, laughing at himself internally in a dark way. He kept putting off the inevitable, not sure whether he was taken with this girl and yet he compared every other human being on this planet with her. He knew nothing of love, or being a good lover. All he knew was what she made him feel and, according to the well hidden mark on her neck, what she made him do.

"No you were _fine_." Bulma reassured her with a casual flip of her hand but Vegeta followed the motion as she shot him a subtle look. Looking to where she had pointed he saw the structure waiting in the distance, not yet filled with all the advanced circuitry and devices she'd be sure to put in later. Glancing one last time at the strange group he up and marched away, ignoring the feeling of stares on his back.

"Well that was totally rude." Chichi snapped, not bothering to lower her voice and had she been able to see his face she would have seen a small smirk hovering on his lips. "Cut him some slack, he's been wanting to check that machine out for awhile. I swear, he's _obsessed _with making himself stronger. Besides," She let an evil smile creep over her visage, "He's going to have a lot of work to do when he gets back."

Launch looked nervous in her meekness but Chichi openly questioned her best friend. "Um, Bee, I get that you're totally over Yamcha but where does _this _guy come from and...Didn't you want to wait till you were married? All that about 'lust is just another emotion'?" The genius girl stared at her blankly for a moment, obviously not understanding until it finally sunk in.

"What? No! That's totally not what I meant! We're not...like that...together...I mean...sure he's nice in his own weird way and obviously really attractive and I'm curious about him and all but we haven't gotten together...yet...in that way." She stammered, trying to keep cool and collected. Obviously it didn't work as Chichi just stared at her friend who was acting like a sixth grader with her first crush.

"Alright look," She whispered rapidly leaning towards her friend with her elbows on the car door. Goku leaned forward as well until a look from Chichi sent him back into his seat, looking and probably not just acting bored.

"Yesterday, when I found out Yamcha went from arguing with me to sleeping with some random slut I didn't know, I kind of flipped and Vegeta found me freaking out and having a minor melt down. He totalled my cell phone and half my mom's hard wood floor then took me to my room and left me on the bed. He was still there when I got a grip but Mr. Tough jerk over there thought I was being a wimp and said so and I got mad and...well I kind of hit him. Not very hard," She added hastily seeing Chichi's shock.

They both knew from talking to Dr. Briefs after he announced Vegeta would be coming to stay with them that provoking him might be dangerous. He was still very much Saiyan, unlike Goku who couldn't remember a thing despite being one of the strongest people on earth.

"But he got mad and threw me on the bed...and then gave me this amazing hicky out of nowhere." She brushed back her pigtail to show the large bruise mark where he had sucked her soft skin. Launch gasped quietly and even Chichi's dark eyes widened a bit. "Ohmygosh, Goku." Chichi blindly reached behind her and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him in to look at what she was seeing as usual.

"Wow Bulma, did Vegeta do that? I didn't know you two were that serious; he must be really interested." She wrinkled her nose slightly at this. "How do you figure that?" She asked suspiciously, brushing her hair back into place, and glancing over her shoulder to make sure the dark haired Saiyan hadn't seen anything he wasn't supposed to.

"It's a Saiyan thing I guess, Dr. Briefs told me" –"Well it was super great talking to you again Bulma, I just came by to drop off some of my delicious homemade chocolate chip Chichi cookies!" Chichi announced loudly, with a toothpaste commercial smile as she held up the brown paper bag to her friend. Bulma recognized this as the cue to stop talking.

"Mom?" She breathed as she backed away smiling, furiously as her dark haired friend nodded back. "Well I'll...message you tonight when I'm finished, you know, just working on the GR!" "Alright, later Bee, come on Launch." The docile blue haired girl climbed into the back of the car and they drove away as Bunny Briefs appeared beside Bulma who sighed with relief.

"There you are honey! I'm glad to see you're still making time for your friends oh, and look, she made you cookies just like she used to when you guys were in high school together! When are she and Goku planning on getting married again?" Bulma just shrugged, handing her the cookies absentmindedly, head clearly somewhere else.

"I'm not sure mom...I'm just not sure."

**A/U: Once again, I'm sorry about before, but that doesn't mean I don't still want reviews :D please? I even stopped Vegeta and Goku from arguing this time.**

**Vegeta & Goku: O_o **

**Elle: Right so...please review!**


	5. Building Character

**A/U: Hey all! Wow I totally forgot about this fic...well here's the next chapter if anyone's still interested :) **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Vegeta...I mean DBZ...*sigh***

"Woman!" Bulma rolled her eyes as the gruff young man barked her 'name' rather rudely as she barely glanced over her shoulder at him, still putting together her peanut butter sandwich. "I am talking to you."

"I don't answer to _woman_." She snapped, slapping the slice of bread on top, ruining her perfect spread in frustration. He looked slightly when she turned back towards him. "Fine then. _Bulma_, I wished to question you about this...this... 'Gravity chamber' your father is having built. It is my understanding that you created the plans."

She stared at him, feeling angry for a reason she couldn't explain before nodding slowly. Something about him infuriated her every time. "And it is to...make me stronger?" She rolled her eyes as though to say 'obviously' and nodded again. He hesitated for the first time since she'd met him biting his lip in darkly sexy way that made her heart beat way too fast for someone who was simply 'curious' about this alien tenant.

"Why?" He finally asked and she let out an exasperated sigh. For two seconds she actually thought he was going to _thank _her.

Yah right.

"Because, it's up to geniuses like me, to do nice things for _stupid people like you_." She ground out furiously, cheeks flushing with anger as her jaw locked. A baffled expression of rage and confusion crossed his handsome face.

"I do not understand what I have done to upset you." He said stiffly, obviously restraining himself from blowing her brains out for using that tone against him as he flexed his hand ominously.

Why did he always do that when she was around him? Showing off his big buff fighter skills. She already knew he was stronger than any other human, what did he have to prove?

"What you've done to UPSET me? Oh, I don't know, total my cell phone? Punch two holes in the house? Act like you own the world when you're living in MY HOUSE? Confuse me until I don't know how I feel about ANYTHING anymore?!"

Vegeta listened to her mini rant with a semi bored expression on his face, fathomless eyes flickering slightly at her last comment. "How do I confuse you?" He demanded and she froze, cursing herself for being so foolish. It was true, he always managed to catch her off guard, and think deeper then she usually would about some things. After that kiss yesterday she wasn't sure how she felt about him.

"I-I don't know." She stammered suddenly nervous, tugging on her pigtail fretfully. She took a deep breath trying to get her bravado back. "All I know is that the house and lawn are full of holes because of you just because you couldn't wait for the stupid project to be finished, and now, you're going to fix them."

He took in her dangerous expression and felt a small twinge of uncertainty that almost –ALMOST, could have been mistaken for nervousness. "Fix?" He asked and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, fix, Vegeta, that thing you do after you destroy something."

He lifted his chiselled chin proudly, looking down at her. "If a Saiyan destroys something it is meant to stay destroyed. We do not 'fix' things." She fixed him with a steely gaze before stepping closer so then her lips were by his ears, her chest brushing against his.

If only she could feel the thunder of his heart beat as he kept his arms firmly at his sides, ignoring the urge to grab her slim body and throw her against the counter before ravaging her fragile lips like a madman. What was happening? Where were these thoughts coming from? He had never felt the urge to be near a human before, let alone in this way!

He had become obsessed with this...this...foolish human girl who played on his weakness without even knowing it. "Well then I suggest you forget that and fix it before I cut off your balls and turn you into a little girl." Her words sent a prickle up the back of his neck, slightly turned on by her cold tone as he automatically flinched at the thought of what she threatened.

"Fine." He finally said, stepping back quickly before he did something stupid that would probably wind up breaking her fragile body. "I will fix these holes but only" –he cut off her triumphant smirk, "only because I wish to remain in this house. Not because of your idle threats."

She just blinked her sparkling blue eyes at him innocently. "Well, we'll find out just how idle they are unless you start fixing, right now." He turned quickly, masking his concern by picking up the chewed up bit of circuitry on the counter.

"I do not know how to fix this." She rolled her eyes again, picking up her sandwich in one hand and shoving the mangled circuitry into her pocket with the other. "Of course you don't. I was talking about the lawn which you messed up and the holes in the wall which we still haven't dislodged the doorknob from and the floor where you destroyed my cell phone."

"Yes, well perhaps I should make reference to the fact that I destroyed your _cell phone _because of your overly annoying temporary mate." She blinked in surprise, and he smirked a little smugly, seeing he had gotten through her pissed off mood with something.

"What was he saying?" "He was repeating your name idiotically so I told him not to call you again and threw the irritating device away." He left out the apology part about actually breaking the phone. She stared at him for a moment, eyes searching his face wonderingly before finally asking, "Why?"

He smirked, unable to help himself. "Because it's up to strong people like me to do 'nice things' for pathetic people like you." He told her offhandedly, throwing her words right back in her face. She looked slightly offended but not enough to throw her into one of her rages to his disappointment. He had been hoping for the excuse to have her close again.

"Fine, mister macho, get to work." She pouted, handing him a bottle of filler material that would have made any normal person drop under the weight. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked uneasily, lifting the bottle easily in his callused hand. "Oh come on, I'll show you."

She told him, masking a small smile as she grabbed his free hand, attempting to drag him after her into the living room. He dug his heels in, solid as a steel wall and she jerked to a halt like a puppy on a leash before turning back to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I will not hold hands with a female like that disgusting creature that calls himself a Saiyan." Bulma scoffed at his inability to say Goku's name but released his hand, masking her hurt.

Perhaps he noticed the slight change in expression on her face because he stepped up behind her so his lips nearly brushed her ear as he said, "But that doesn't mean that your presence is unwanted."

It was possibly the nicest thing he'd said to, well, anyone, ever, and she knew it. She also knew he'd disappear like a rabbit down a hole if she called him out on it. Shaking her head proudly she opened her mouth to speak only to stumble over her words as she felt a warm firm pressure against the small of her back.

It took her a moment to realize it was his hand, and she felt a shiver go through her whole body at the contact. Somehow he made her feel the way no one else could. "I-I...um...we should...go...fix it. The floor...a-and the wall. Come on, I'll show you. How to fix it that is."

He smirked knowingly as she stumbled over her words, sliding his hand down half an inch so it rested just above the low slung waistband of her denim shorts that were starting to make him drool slightly in such close proximity.

"Well...come on then." She managed and walked away, successfully hiding her jelly knees from his staring eyes. If he had been one to show his expressions his face would have been flabbergasted. How dare she walk away like that as if he had no effect on her?!

Growling to himself slightly he kept his face blank as he followed after her, inexplicably even more attracted to her as she walked away from him so easily. It was like she was tempting him, dragging him forward even as he tried to make himself stay back. Crossing the room he stood cross armed behind her as she meticulously manoeuvred the sleet coloured liquid into the hole, filling it as much as she dared before it could spill over, drying almost instantaneously.

"We can paint over it after." She said, not looking at him with satisfaction evident in her voice. She caught her breath as she felt his hard chest press against her back, one hand covering the one she had placed beside the hole on the wall. He paused a moment, savouring his position, ignoring his conscience that insisted this weakness was unacceptable as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

It smelt of dry erase markers, coffee and freshly mowed grass as well as...what was that...citrus? It must be her shampoo. Even that drew him to her. She was different from others of her kind, who all seemed to insist on using strawberry scented products. This smell was tangier and haunted him like the smell of his home planet still did to this day.

"So you filled the hole. Now you want to paint it over? Hiding the mistake doesn't make it go away, woman. Besides," He forced himself to pull away and she stifled a sigh, missing the proximity already, "Scars build character," He finished, shooting her a small smirk as he crossed back to the second hole he made.

She stared after him dazed as he looked down at the hole uncertainly. "So I just...pour this in the hole?" He questioned, still looking unsure as he stared at the splintered wood. Crossing the floor she stopped beside him glancing at the hole then at him, eyes falling on the open collar of his dark coloured polo. A white line sliced across his collarbone and she traced the shape with her eyes before raising her hand to touch the slight indention.

He flinched back from her touch, raising his eyebrow slightly as her eyes shone up at him. "Scars build character, huh?" She half whispered, tracing the scar with one finger and smiling smugly as he shuddered under her seductive touch. Did she even know what she was doing to him?

Maybe she wasn't so innocent as he had thought, as she leaned forward, kissing the hollow between his collar bone and neck just above the scar. When her teeth brushed his skin he fought against his body's reaction, clenching his fists at his sides but when her tongue slowly ran up the column of his neck he let out the smallest passionate growl that said it all.

He loathed himself for this weakness, but couldn't fight against it. Suddenly she hit the floor with a thump and gasped, the air knocked out of her, opening her mouth to complain –only to find her protests swallowed as his searing hot lips crashed against hers roughly as he followed her to the floor, pinning her down easily, instinctually.

She gasped for air and he allowed her a moment to breathe as her chest heaved beneath him and he felt his whole body heat up in response. Suddenly his mouth was back on her, sliding his tongue between her lips, straddling her curvaceous waist between his legs. It only occurred to him now that this was probably making her uncomfortable. Then again she did start it.

Suddenly he pulled away, standing up in one fluent motion. He could still taste her on his tongue and he longed to join her again on the floor shamelessly and she gasped aloud at the sudden lack of contact but he couldn't. He had already given into that weakness once.

She looked up at him for a moment, eyes wide, mouth open slightly, lips wet from his passionate kiss. Finally she came back to herself, scrambling to her feet quickly and nearly falling down again.

His strong hand caught her around the waist and she winced, straightening slowly but he didn't look at her face for the signs of accusing anger or disbelief, his eyes were fixed on the bare skin where her tank top had ridden up in there adventure. Just where he had grabbed her to steady her, the skin around his hands was dark purplish blue, the sign of day old bruises.

He removed his hand and stared at it as though it were an alien object. What had he done to her? How had he...a memory struck him. He looked at her in panic, backing a way slowly and she reached a hand to him, saying his name in a concerned tone but he couldn't hear her, simply staring at HER hand. A petite graceful hand that wouldn't hurt anyone unlike his that hurt even those he loved.

That left bruises on those that dared to be near him. That were covered in scars that told of 'character'. He looked once back at her confused, hurt face before he turned and ran out the door. Out the door, away from her, away from those beseeching eyes, away from the pain his caused –and away from this uncontrollable emotion within him.

**A/U: So I can't really remember where I was going with this but if you guys are still interested review and I'll keep on updating ^_^ -Elle!**


	6. Authors Note!

Hey Guys!

Wow I just realized I haven't written a thing for this site in ages and then I remembered this story! So I kind of feel bad because I hate when I start a story I enjoy and then the author just doesn't bother to finish it...so if anyone is interested in me continuing it let me know and I definitely will :D

~Elle


End file.
